No Smoking
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Todo en el mundo de lo sentimental carece de lógica, eso Sherlock lo sabe bien. Pero hay veces en que tienes que ser ilógico, para que le encuentres sentido a las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Y nada mejor que uno cigarrillos. Reto para el foro Im Sherlocked.


_**N/A:**_ Bonjour, criaturitas del señor. Después de catorce milenios y medio de yo, sin subir absolutamente nada, he vuelto de mi cueva. Tengo una buena razón del por qué mi ausencia. Pero es una triste historia demasiado larga. Así que de momento me encuentro haciendo retos a diestra y siniestra de Sherlock, sí, porque el fandom me arrastró y me mantuvo cautiva en mi cuarto, llorando por los Reichenfeels. Sí, sí, muy triste.

Y nada, que este es un pequeño Drabble para el foro Im Sherlocked y cosas.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Y los drabbles son ideas que salen del foro Im Sherlocked. Y cosas.

_**Advertencia**_: Creo que me ha salido un poco OOC, pero me apegue lo más que pude al canon. No me incendien. Aún.

* * *

_**No Smoking**_

Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando con mala cara todo lo que le pasaba enfrente. O sea, las pelusas de polvo. Llevaba horas pensando, descifrando, buscando algo dentro de su cerebro, pero este se negaba a negociar y a ceder un poco de esa información. Porque esa información no era lógica. Carecía de todo tipo de lógica.

Una vez más, giró el rostro en dirección a donde John estaba sentado, escribiendo en su portátil, presumiblemente sobre el último caso que habían resuelto en su dichoso blog y probablemente, hablando de él en esa foto con cazadora. Ugh, odiaba esa fotografía con toda su alma, pero no podía hacer nada. El mundo estaba en su contra ahora. Y más por la embarazosa situación en la que estaba.

La idea. Oh, las macabras ideas, cuando eran implantadas en su cerebro, debían ser revisadas, muy atentamente. Con mucho cuidado. Y por eso no se le hizo extraño que hubiera pasado un día entero en silencio, pensando, con tres parches de nicotina en el brazo. Lo que se le hizo extraño, es que cuando volvió su vista a donde sospechaba estaba John, la señora Hudson retiraba el desayuno de ambos (la bandeja de John, vacía, la de él, intacta).

—¿Qué hace aquí, señora Hudson? —la mujer se sobresaltó, mirando a Sherlock.

—Vine a ver si habías desayunado y recoger las cosas.

—Usted no es nuestra ama de llaves —la casera rodó los ojos, cansada de ese tipo de peleas, y volvió su mirada a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, querido, llevas un día entero en silencio, ¿es John el que te tiene así? —el moreno frunció el ceño, sentándose de forma impaciente. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? Insistía demasiado con el asunto, y aunque antes le había dado igual, ahora le causaba verdadera irritación—. Oh, no me mires así, te he estado viendo estos días, pareces más ausente que de costumbre, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

Se quedó callado. Ni una sola palabra escapó de sus labios. Ese era el problema, ¿qué le iba a decir? Ya había analizado y sobre analizado todos los escenarios posibles, con sus diferentes variantes, y todos terminaban, en su mente, de la misma forma: John confuso y molesto. Yéndose. Dejándolo. Solo. No, no se iba a arriesgar a algo así, no mientras la lógica fuera su madre y maestra.

—Verás —comenzó la señora Hudson, sentándose frente a Sherlock—, cuando yo era joven, antes de conocer a mi ex marido, estaba muy enamorada de un chico. Él me veía como una chica más y pase mucho tiempo pensando en cómo acercarme a él —Sherlock alzó una ceja, pero la señora Hudson evitó que la palabra '_aburrido_', escapara de sus labios—. Así pues, me case y tuve hijos, y unos años después, ese chico que tanto me gustaba, ya un hombre casado y con hijos, igual que yo, me dijo que estuvo enamorado de mí y que como no sabía dar el primer paso me espero, pero yo nunca me moví. ¿Me entiendes, Sherlock? Pensé tanto y tanto, que mi oportunidad pasó.

El silencio se volvió a hacer. Una idea, una brillante idea emergió desde las profundidades de la mente de Sherlock.

—Entonces, para dar el primer paso, necesito su ayuda, señora Hudson.

* * *

John llegó dos horas después, con la compra en los brazos. Estaba quejándose en voz alta, conforme subía las escaleras, y esperando que Sherlock siguiera acostado en el sofá, fue directo a la cocina, desempacando las cosas y poniéndolas en su lugar. El sonido de cristales romperse lo puso tenso, dejando las cosas en su lugar de forma inmediata.

Comenzó a caminar, intentando pensar en la fuente del sonido. Debió haber sido abajo, con la señora Hudson. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, sin percatarse que Sherlock estaba sentado, arreglado, con su violín y a la expectativa.

La señora Hudson estaba en la cocina, rodeada de fragmentos de platos y un paquete de cigarros entre todo. John ayudo a la mujer que se excusaba una y otra vez por su torpeza e intentaba explicarle a John el accidente.

—¿Estuvo fumando, señora Hudson? —tomó la cajetilla, mirándola con curiosidad. La anciana sonrió, como diciendo: _'se lo quite a Sherlock y tuvo una rabieta'_. John rodó los ojos.

—Sherlock quería fumar de nuevo, y como no le quise dar ni sus parches ni sus cigarros… Dios, tuvo una de sus rabietas.

—Voy a hablar con él para que se disculpe y le pague esos platos —John subió, con la cajetilla en la mano. Se topó con Sherlock, sentado tranquilamente, con la mirada perdida en algo que iba más allá del sofá que tenía al frente—. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a la señora Hudson, Sherlock?

Se encogió de hombros. John se molesto.

—¿Recuerdas en qué habíamos quedado? —no hubo respuesta del más alto, seguía mirando al frente. John abrió la cajetilla, en un gesto furioso. Iba a destrozar todos y cada uno de esos cigarros hasta que…

'_Be my lover'_. Escrito en el filtro de los cigarros, y las iniciales de Sherlock. El corazón se le detuvo, a la par que una sonrisa nerviosa se le pintaba en los labios.

—Eres un completo imbécil —Sherlock fingió estar molesto, pero se limitó a sonreír igual, permitiéndose un sonrojo. John se sentó frente a él—. Aún así, no fumarás.

—Puedo vivir con eso —y se acercó, rozando sus labios con los de John.

* * *

_¿Un review? Para ser mi primer Johnlock no lo arruine tanto, ¿no? ¡¿no?!_


End file.
